cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Extreme Championship Wrestling
Extreme Championship Wrestling '''was an short-lived CAW/WWE Superstar WWE 2K19 fed that was established in the middle of June 2019, It was a offline fed before becoming a Online YouTube Fed. It is owned by Evan Heyman. ECW closed on October 14th, 2019, making Hardcore Heaven the final show and the final click-per-view of ECW. Championships Programs ''ECW Hardcore TV ''aired Every Thursdays with it's Hardcore wrestling madness of Extreme Championship Wrestling, It is available on the YouTube channel of ECW. Episodes of Hardcore TV Season 1 ''ECW on TNN ''was planned to air Every Tuesday starting on December 3, 2019, It will be available on the YouTube channel of ECW. ECW on TNN was canceled due to ECW's closing on October 14. Roster * Shane Douglas * Taz * AJ Styles * Ignited Foxy * Kevin Oxley * Jim Wheeler * The Sandman * KillerAnime * KillerAnimette * Infernas * Candy Vega * Ultimo * Sabu * Super Crazy * Tommy Dreamer * New Jack * Harley Quinn * Rob Van Dam * Ruben James * Bill Alfonso * Braun Strowman * Violet Quinn * Rebecca Key * Becky Lynch * Mean Mark Callous * Adam Cole * Naomi * Natalya * Nia Jax * Mike Awesome * Masato Tanaka * Rowan * Harper * Daniel Bryan * Bray Wyatt * Sasha Banks * Bayley * Jey and Jimmy Uso * Mickie James * Maryse * Baron Corbin * Jason Jordan * Heath Slater * Rhyno * Tamina * Bobby Fish * Bobby Roode * Triple H * Roman Reigns * Andrade "Cien" Almas * Zelina Vega * Charlotte Flair * Alexa Bliss * Kevin Owens * Otis * Tucker * R-Truth * Carmella * Peyton Royce * Billie Kay * Kairi Sane * Mandy Rose * Ruby Riott * Liv Morgan * Sarah Logan * Asuka * Shinsuke Nakamura * Aiden English * Rusev * Sheamus * Cesaro * Kane * Brock Lesnar * Adam Cole * Kyle O'Reilly * Samoa Joe * Stephanie McMahon (Backstage Personality) * Karl Anderson * Luke Gallows Staff '''ECW Chairman * Evan Heyman (June-October 2019) ECW Commissioner * Paul Heyman (August-October 2019) ECW Commentators * Michael Cole (June-October 2019) * Corey Graves (June-October 2019) * Byron Saxton (June-October 2019) NOTE: Evan Heyman and Paul Heyman are not related. Events Supercards and Internet Click Per Views * 'January '- N/A * 'February '- N/A * 'March '- N/A * 'April '- N/A * 'May '- N/A * 'June '- N/A * 'July '- N/A * 'August '- August 31 (PHT) - CyberSlam (Supercard) * 'September '- September 4 - September to Dismember (iCPV) (Final Supercard/First and Only iCPV) * 'October '- N/A * 'November '- N/A * 'December '- N/A Click-Per-Views * 'January '- N/A * 'February '- House Party (2020) * 'March '- N/A * 'April '- Barely Legal (2020) * 'May '- N/A * 'June '- N/A * 'July '- N/A * 'August '- N/A * 'September '- Living Dangerously (2019), Guilty as Charged (2019), Massacre on 34th Street * 'October '- Hardcore Heaven (2019) * 'November '- November to Remember (2019) * 'December '- N/A NOTE: Click Per Views and Internet Click Per Views are not similar. Links * Main YouTube Channel * Main Twitter Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling Category:CAW Leagues Category:Defunct CAW Feds